To Go To War
by take-me-down-higher
Summary: Four members of the BAU are abducted to be apart of an experiment in torture.
1. Chapter 1

Four men hung from hooks hanging five to six metres from the ceiling on thick steel chains. Rope ties their hands together where they hung. Their feet hung loosely on the ground, their body weight putting strain on their arms.

The second man felt the strain before opening his eyes. Straight ahead he saw a wall and followed it along to the right where he spotted an ordinary timber door. Looking up he saw a high ceiling and windows that were dusty and out of reach by metres.

_Definitely a warehouse _he thought.

To his right hung his colleague and friend, David Rossi. He was unconscious but free of injuries. To his left hung two more of his colleagues, both appeared to be in the same condition.

They were all gagged, which prevented him from calling out and trying to rouse his friends. Instead he lifted his right leg and softly nudged Rossi, causing him to swing slightly. He nudged him again then turned and used his other leg to nudge Morgan.

Morgan slightly lifted his head, his eyes taking their time to open. When he finally looked up and took in his surroundings, he took note of what Hotch was doing and started to wake Reid.

Not long later, all four agents were awake and without the ability to talk or move anywhere. They were left to wait until someone came into the room.

It wasn't long until they heard the sound of a lock and a man of average hight with short gray hair entered the room. He looked to be in his 70's. A pleased smile was on his face.

"Welcome Agents," he said, before walking up and down an invisible line, looking them all in the eye. He stopped in the middle, between Morgan and Hotch, two metres away, as if sensing Morgan would kick him if he stood any closer.

The man stood tall and proud. His feet spread equally apart and both hands clasped behind his back as if he was addressing soldiers.

"I've brought you all hear today for a little experiment. I am an honest man and will not lie to you, so I will tell it to you straight. I am going to torture you." He said as he looked them each in the eye. "My reason for this is simple," he continued after a short pause, "I am experimenting with new methods of torture. With new tactics and strategies. Why pick you? You may wonder. I can't pull anyone off the street, I need people who I know will be hard to break, or at least a challenge. That way when I do break you, I will know I am ready to torture our real enemies. It is a shame it has to be you four but I'm afraid no one else will suffice. I'm going to remove your gags now, and leave the room. That way you can talk amongst yourselves, as I'm sure you're all dying to do."

He moved towards Rossi and started to remove the gag, then added, "have no fear of talking freely when alone. No one is watching or listening."

No one said anything as the gags were removed for all four profilers feared antagonising him might bring on the torture sooner than was planned. They needed to figure out what they were dealing with.

"He's definitely military. Ex army maybe. I would even go as far to say he served in the war." Reid said, as soon as the man left the room and the sound of a lock clicking in place was heard.

"He thinks he's serving his country." Hotch concluded.

"First thing's first, is anyone hurt?" Morgan asked, turning his head to either side of him. He received several responses of "no" despite the fact that he could see dry blood on Reid's forehead, below his hair line and he knew Hotch and Rossi had to have similar injuries from being knocked out. Morgan decided not to mention it as Rossi began to speak.

"He can't be working alone."

"Well if he's ex military or army, then he has all the training to take us down."

"Morgan's right. And if he is getting help, he's definitely the dominant one." Hotch added.

"Hey, does anyone remember what they were doing last?" Reid asked, "I know I was on my way to buy groceries... Don't remember getting to the shops." Reid looked up at his arm, "my watch is gone," he remarked, "I have no idea how long it's been." He finished, sounding disappointed.

"I was at one of my properties. I was going to see what needed to be renovated next," Morgan replied.

Hotch frowned, "I just got home from taking Jack to soccer practice. I would have stayed but I needed to get some paperwork done." Hotch wondered if Jack was alright. Hopefully he was with one of the other parents. Hopefully someone called the BAU when he didn't show up.

"I'm sure he's okay," Rossi said to Hotch as he read the mans face. It was full of concern and fear that Jack thought his father had forgotten him.

"It sounds like the unsub didn't plan when to take us. He waiting for the right moment." Reid said.

"The girls," Hotch suddenly said "he told us he only took four... he left the rest of the team because to him, women don't go to war."

"It makes sense," Morgan agreed.

They continued profiling their unsub for the next hour, until the door unlocked and Reid stopped mid sentence as the unsub entered the room, pushing a trolley that held various knives and other instruments that he couldn't identify from so far away.

Reid had a pained look on his face while Morgan looked fierce. Hotch and Rossi gave away no emotions.

"What's your name and rank?" Hotch asked, in an attempt to find out more about who they were dealing with.

"Private Henry McKillop. Served in World War Two." He replied, standing tall. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this to Americans already serving our country, but I gave myself an order to perfect torture methods and I'm going to stick to it."

"But you don't have any questions," Reid quickly said as Henry moved to pick up an item from the trolley.

"Excuse me?" Henry asked, moving closer towards Reid, annoyance evident in his face.

"In a war, when you torture someone, it's for information. If you don't have any questions and there's nothing worth protecting, how will you know when you've achieved what you set out to do?"

Morgan was impressed by Reid's quick thinking, Henry looked annoyed. He had been too focussed on the task of torture, he completely forgot the most important part. Henry walked out of the room and slammed the door. Reid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good job Reid," Hotch praised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think he'll torture us anyway?" Reid asked, with the smallest amount of fear in his voice,

"I don't think so" Hotch replied, "he seems determined."

"It's been like two hours," Morgan started before Reid interrupted.

"Two hours, twenty seven minutes and seventeen seconds."

Morgan gave Reid an annoyed look, "as I was saying, how long will it take for him to think of a question?"

"Or better yet, how long until he thinks of something worth protecting" Rossi added.

They all had looks of hopelessness on their faces as it dawned on them that they had no idea how much longer they would be there, or even if anyone knew they were missing.

* * *

><p>Prentiss and JJ stood together listening to one of Jack's friends mom telling them what had happened since Hotch didn't pick up Jack from soccer. She told them how she tried calling and thought maybe something work related had come up. She had drove Jack home to find the front door open and no one home. That's when she called the BAU.<p>

Prentiss and JJ each received a message from Strauss telling them to go to Hotch's home, when they arrived and saw Strauss, she looked concerned.

"Where are the others?" She asked as they approached.

"I got your message and came straight here," Prentiss replied.

"Hotch is missing. I told everyone to get here straight away," Strauss said, getting worked up.

"I'll try calling Morgan and Reid," JJ said before stepping away to make her calls.

Not wanting to be left alone with Strauss, Prentiss added "and I'll call Rossi."

Twenty minutes later, having received no response from Rossi, Morgan or Reid, Prentiss and JJ listened to what Mrs. Waters had to say.

"And Agent Hotchner never said anything to you when he dropped off Jack?" Prentiss asked.

"He said he couldn't stay, that he had some left over paperwork from yesterday. He did say he'll see me when he picks Jack up." Mrs. Waters put down her cup of tea as JJ left the room, "can I take my son home now?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, we'll be in contact if we have any more questions." Prentiss said as Mrs. Waters called her son down from Jack's room to leave.

"Jack's aunt is here" JJ told Prentiss as she re-entered the room.

"Poor kid, he must be so confused."

"We'll, he's use to Hotch being away. We'll tell him he'll be home soon."

"You want to lie to him?" Prentiss asked, shocked.

"Not lie, just prolong the truth."

* * *

><p>"Three hours" Reid said as the clock in his mind ticked over.<p>

"I don't think he's coming back," Morgan said.

"He will," Hotch assured, "he just needs to think of something important to us all, that we would protect with our lives."

"Well whatever he asks us, I'm going to tell him everything." Reid said in a bored tone.

Morgan looked slightly shocked. Looking at Reid he said "You'd tell him whatever he wants to know?"

"If I didn't, I'd just be doing exactly what he wants," Reid replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world..

Rossi and Hotch didn't say anything.

"I wish I could sit down," Reid complained while looking up and trying to move his hands, but the ropes cut into him and he scowled in annoyance.

Henry burst through the door excited. "You know!" he yelled. "You know about the enemy! You watch them and record their conversations. You can tell me who they are!"

"What enemy Private McKillop?" Hotch questioned.

"They're everywhere! And you know who they are. The enemies that threaten our country and the traitors who help them."

"Private, there are no enemies" Rossi tried to reason.

"Nonsense!" Henry exclaimed. He excitedly turned towards the trolley that was against the wall. Muttering to himself before picking up a small army knife. "Start off simple," they heard him say before he turned around and studied each of them.

Approaching Morgan he twirled the knife three times in his hand. "Who are they Agent Morgan?"

"Listen to me, there is no enemy." Morgan said, raising his voice.

Henry raised the knife and slowly made a cut down Morgan's left arm. Morgan grimaced from the pain but didn't make a sound.

"You will tell me," he said, looking into Morgan's eyes, but he was addressing everyone.

Henry raised the knife again, this time to Morgan's abdomen, and using his left hand he lifted his shirt. He then made another slow cut diagonally down Morgan's right side. The cuts weren't very deep, so Morgan wasn't worried about losing too much blood, but they did hurt quite a lot.

Henry stepped away from Morgan and moved to Rossi. "And you, will you tell me?"

"There are no enemies," Rossi replied, knowing there was no way to avoid the slice of the knife.

Henry made similar cuts to Rossi and then Hotch before he stood in front of Reid.

"Do you have the same answer for me?" Henry asked, while pointing the now clean knife towards Reid.

"Yes." he replied, and a little shocked by the fear his voice gave away.

Reid tried to avoid making a sound while Henry cut him, however he hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut when Henry cut him across the stomach after unbuttoning the bottom of his shirt.

"Tell me, the names of America's enemies" he demanded, calmly. He received no response. "What country are they from?" he yelled. Still no one responded. "Perhaps I need to do some digging."

Henry walked up to Hotch and brought the knife up to his arm where there was still some fresh blood seeping from the wound. Henry put the tip of the blade into the wound and started moving it around. Pain was evident on Hotch's face but he was determined not to make a sound.

* * *

><p>AN

I wasn't sure how to keep going with this chapter, so I decided to end it there.

It was a struggle to write, as was the last chapter because Reid came along with his logic and took over, ruining everything I had planned.

Not sure when I'll update next. I need to think of how I'm going to continue from here.


End file.
